


To nic

by autumnlibrarian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Suicidal Thoughts, Underfell Sans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlibrarian/pseuds/autumnlibrarian
Summary: To cierpienie - to nic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bezradny UF!Sans za bardzo przemawia do mojego roztrzaskanego serduszka. ;-;'
> 
> Jestem otwarta na wszelkie interpretacje.

Jestem beznadziejny. Szef ma rację.

Zawsze ją ma. A ja zawsze się mylę.

Jestem niczym i nie mam prawa głosu.

Patrzę w lustro i widzę... Co widzę...?

Co to właściwie jest? To nie jestem ja.

Skoro jestem niczym, to nie jestem to ja.

To jest nic.

To pęknięcie nad oczodołem - to nic.

Te odrapania na kości policzkowej - to nic.

Te pozacinane paliczki - to nic.

Jedno wielkie nic. Może dlatego nikt się

mną nie przejmuje - bo nie ma czym.

Chociaż...

Przymknąłem na chwilę oczy, a moje myśli

wypełnił mdły _fioletowy płomień_...

Nie. Złudne nadzieje i błędna interpretacja.

Ten fioletowy płomień - to nic.

Ten nóż? To nic.

To złamanie? To nic.

Te rany? TO NIC.

TE ŚLADY? TO NIC.

TEN BÓL? TO NIC.

TE KRZYKI? **TO NIC.**

**MOJA DUSZA? TO NIC.**

**TA KREW? NIC!**

. . .

Może zniknięcie stąd raz na zawsze to faktycznie nic takiego...?

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za czas poświęcony na przeczytanie tego... czegoś.


End file.
